Blackmailers
by Isabella Swan-Malfoy
Summary: Me and my friend Heather are writing this together. The last names are the same, but the first names arent. We are also adding some of our friends from real life.


_Blackmailers_

Introduction

It was one ordinary day with friends until Jennifer delrantes went missing to years ago .we have no clue what happened that day or night. me, Lynnette Hastings ,my sister, Ariel Hastings, Olivia Montgomery, Kyle Montgomery ,Travis Hicks ,Mikey Cavonate, Taylor Bowmer, Mona Hamen ,Andrew Anstey , Brady Hale ,Frank Donaldson ,Thomas Long, Brit Vogel, Jennifer delrantes, Kayla martin , Isabella fields, Victoria page, Henry Fitzgerald .one of these people did something but we have no clue what really happened that night.

One chance: chapter one

Lynnette's P.O.V

my alarm goes off "get up school."I said. I rolled over and looked at my boyfriend, mikey sound asleep with a pillow over his head I uncover his head "babe get up."I said and kissed him till his eyes opened "morning beautiful. "he said "common get up babe." I said and walked down stairs and saw Olivia on the couch dead asleep threw a pillow at her she screamed "I'm up!" I laughed at her "common get up bicth we got school!" I said. "uuuugggghhhh!" Olivia said following me upstairs going to her room and I walk into my room and saw that mikey was still asleep "babe get up, or u get no more kisses for a month."I said grabbing my dress and putting on "fine I'm up i guess." he said pulling me to the bed where he was sitting "what?" I said "nothing your just sexy." mikey said I kissed him and smiled "yea well ur fine asf, get dressed babe more of that later."I said with a wink .I grabbed my makeup and straightener and went to the bathroom and when I was done I walked down stairs. "Is everyone ready?" I said "yup let's go."Mikey said we get into the car and drive to school and one direction was on the radio so me and Olivia sang along mikey rolled his eyes we got to school and we got out of the car me and mikey held hands and smiled ." hey!" I said "hey girl what's up?" Kayla said "oh nothing same old thing."I said I see Travis and Kayla holding hands "wait up your together."I said in shock "yea he makes me happy and i make him happy." Kayla said "good ."I said laughing "and this dude." Kayla said as mikey raps his arms around my waist

"I believe you have heard of me?"He said "u go to school with us ?" Kayla said

"Yup and now live with her." mikey said "don't tell her that."I said laughing "oh so u let him move in? Kayla said "yup why would you want to?" I said" lazy ass u can sleep in first period." Travis said to Olivia we all laughed "i guess u can live with me too ... And Travis."I said "yayayayayayayay!" Kayla said. I laughed first period bell rang "do we all have first together."I said. "English with Mr. Fitz?" mikey said "yup we all have class together." Olivia said "let`s go!"Kayla said I walked with mikey hand in hand we both smile at each other. we all get to class and sit by each other its mikey on my left , Olivia starring at our teacher on my right , Kayla behind me and Travis on her left of her "hello class I'm Mr. Fitz this year we will have some fun I'm not gunna make you guys write alote we r gunna try to have fun in here no problems." Mr. Fitz said looking back at Olivia "we will have project partners so who you are sitting by on your left will be your partner." Mr. Fitz I nudge Olivia" wake up!" I said "what?" Olivia said ",listen to Mr. Fitz." I said well that's it for today class." Mr. Fitz said as the bell rang. we walk out "he was fuckin hot!" Olivia said we went through the day till lunch 'hey guys what's up ?" I ask giving mikey a hug and a kiss "not much just talking to your boyfriend." Kayla said "yea they talk dirty alote at lunch and either we hang with them or me and u can go somewhere private?" I said biting my lip "we will talk to u guys later." we both said "hey Lynnette." my enemy said and i look back i froze ummmm what Andrew?" I said "watch your back that's all." he said "sure and y." I said "common babe." mikey said "oh so your with him?"Andrew said. Andrew walked over to him". Be careful who u date". Andrew said he walks away me. So me and mikey walk behind the h building and made out "what did he mean by be careful who you date?" I stopped and sit down "don't worry about him I've never done nothing wrong don't worry I love you no one else." i said the bell rang and i had to go to my locker "hey ill meet u by the car after school babe." I said "ok babe see yea." mikey said and kissed my check I walked up to my locker and i opened it and a note fell out that said

_**be careful what u touch or do I'm always watching you-A**_

"The fuck who put this in here great just what i need from Andrew!" I said to myself i slam my locker and walked to class i kept it to myself from mikey he wanted to know what was going on but i couldn`t risk whoever this is hurting him or my friends. I see mikey by the car and crumbled the note into my bag and went up and hugged him and gave him a kiss. I will not let nothing happen to us I said to myself and we went home

P.o.v of Olivia (that morning before they left)

I had gotten in around 11:30 p.m and had passed out on the couch the night before. The next morning, I was woken up by Lynnette throwing a pillow at me. I screamed "I'm up!" Lynnette laughed at me "common get up bicth we got school !" Lynnette said. Lynnette left the room and I got up off the couch and went to my room and took a shower and got dressed in red and black mini dress with matching 6" heels and curled my hair and put on my red and black make-up.

I walked downstairs and wait for everyone. 7 minutes later, everyone was downstairs and we were on our way to school. One Direction was on the radio so me and Lynnette were singing along and Mikey rolled his eyes and drove to school. Once we got there I went and laid on our table and laid down on top of it. I thought of my ex-boyfriend, thomas Long. Last I heard, he was dating that freak, brit Vogel. I was taken out of my thoughts by Travis. "Lazy ass u can sleep in first period." Travis said I glared at him and gave him the finger and everyone laughed as first period bell rang

"Do we all have first together."Lynnette said. "English with Mr. Fitz?" mikey said "yup we all have class together."I said "let`s go!"Kayla said. I walked in front of everyone and got into the classroom first and sat in my seat. Lynnette was on my left and Victoria on my right with Isabella in front of her. I was the first one to see the teacher walk in. OH MY GOD HE WAS HOT! "Hello class I'm Mr. Fitz this year we will have some fun im not gunna make you guys write alote we r gunna try to have fun in here no problems."Mr. Fitz said looking back at me "we will have projects partners so who you are sitting by on your left will be your partner." Mr**.** Fitz said. Lynnette nudged me" wake up!"Lynnette said "what?"I said "listen to Mr. Fitz." Lynnette said well that's it for today class." Mr. Fitz said as the bell rang. We walk out "he was fucking hot!" I said everyone laughed and we went on with our day until lunch. I saw everyone going to the Cafeteria. I went toward my locker but didn't go to it. Instead I went into my English class.

"Henry," I said. "You said you were in college," he said not looking up at me. I closed the door and locked it and went over to him. "I never said I was in college. I said that I wanted to teach. Look Henry, I know with you being my teacher, that it is risky, buts it's a risk I'm willing to take. I care about you and I want to be with you. Take this risk with me, Henry. Please," I said. He looked at me. "You're right it is risky, buts its a risk im also willing to take. You are gonna graduate at the end of the year and I won't be your teacher anymore," he said. I smiled and sat on his desk between his legs. "Good now kiss me you fool," I said. He smiled and kissed me.

We stayed there the whole lunch together. He laughed and smiled when I ate most of his food. Too soon, the bell rang for the end of lunch. I kissed his cheek and left just as my friends were walking down the hallway. I went to my locker and frowned when i saw that their was a note that said:

_**Be careful who you are with Olivia. Never know what will happen or who will tell-A**_

I rolled my eyes. It`s just something Thomas would do to piss me off. Well, I'm not gonna let him get to me again. He is an idiot and a freak. I closed my locker and went to the car and Lynnette and mikey were there waiting mainly hugging….. as usual

P.o.v Mikey (that morning)

*alarm goes off* I put my pillow over my head Lynnette rolls over uncovers my head and says "babe get up." Lynnette said kissing me till I open my eyes "morning beautiful."I said "common babe get up. "She said and walked down stairs I heard someone laughing and I think Olivia yelling?Not sure though... I went back to sleep and like a minute later she comes back into the room laughing and she saw me still asleep "babe get up or no kisses for a month!"She said putting her dress on I thought to myself damn she is hot and she Is mine seriously? "Ok ok I'm up I guess" I told her I pulled her over to me where I was sitting and she said "what?" she said "nothing u just sexy." I said she kissed me and smiles and said" well Ur fine asf, get dressed more of that later." She said with a wink she grabbed all her stuff she needed and went to the bathroom I get up messed with my hair and grabbed my black t-shirt, tan pants, and black and white converse for the day …. I got dressed brush my messy hair left it messy and went down stairs I grabbed cereal and ate my breakfast Lynnette came down stairs "everyone ready?"Lynnette said I put my bowl in the sink and said "yup let's go!" we get our stuff and head to school one direction was on the radio and Lynnette plus Olivia were singing along I rolled my eyes thank me for driving fast enough! We got to school we got out and me and Lynnette got out of the car and held hands and smiled at each other. "Hey!" Lynnette said

"hey girl what`s up?"Kayla said her voice annoys me so much sometimes and roll my eyes Lynnette talked with Kayla as I put my hands around her waist "and this dude?"Kayla said as I have my arms around Lynnette "I believe you have heard of me?"I said "you go to school with us?"Kayla said "yup now I live with her."I said "don't tell her that." Lynnette said laughing "oh so u let him move him and not me?"Kayla said

"yea why would u want to?"I said "lazy ass u can sleep first period." Travis said to Olivia as she flip him off we all laughed "I guess you guys can move in to….."Lynnette said I look at her like why! But she didn't notice the bell rings "do we all have first together." Lynnette said. "English with Mr. Fitz?" I said "yup we all have class together." Olivia said "let`s go!"Kayla said I walked with Lynnette hand in hand we both smile at each other. we all get to class and sit by each other its Olivia on lynnetes right starring at the teacher ,Lynnette on my left , Taylor on my right , Kayla behind me and Travis on her left of her "hello class I'm Mr. Fitz this year we will have some fun I'm not gunna make you guys write alote we r gunna try to have fun in here no problems." Mr. Fitz said looking back at Olivia "we will have projects in partners so who is on you left is our partner for the year." the next thing I knew the bell rang we walked out of class and Olivia said "damn that teacher was hot." we all laughed we went through the day till lunch 'hey guys what's up?" Lynnette asked giving me a hug and a kiss "not much just talking to your boyfriend." Kayla said "yea they talk dirty alote at lunch and either we hang with them or me and u can go somewhere private?" Lynnette said biting her lip "we will talk to u guys later." we both said "hey Lynnette." some idiot said" ummmm what Andrew?" Lynnette said "watch your back that's all." he said "sure and y?" Lynnette said "common babe."I said "oh so your with him?"Andrew said. Andrew walked over to me". Be careful who u date". Andrew said he walks away from us. So me and Lynnette walk behind the h building and made out "what did he mean by be careful who you date?" she stopped and sit down "don't worry about him I've never done nothing wrong don't worry I love you no one else." Lynnette said the bell rang and she had to go to my locker "hey ill meet u by the car after school babe." I said "ok Lynnette."I said confused something is up but what exactly I need answers but where would I get them? I walked over to Andrew and asked "wtf was all that about?" "I thought she would explain?" Andrew said "well no she didn't she said not to listen to u."I said "well I know someone that can tell everything u need to know but u have to meet him without letting Lynnette or the girls Olivia, Kayla, Isabella, or Lynnette know anything about who his person is because your gunna be helping them blackmail the girls if u want answers to your mothers death and to the mystery of your girlfriend Lynnette Hastings."Andrew said

"How did you know about that? my mother's death whatever answers you got ill take and yes ill help I won't say nothing to them or anyone meet me tomorrow night at 6 here in front of the school will take u to red coat her name is Mona hamen she is the one doing this stuff to the girls . You can't say nothing they won't want to tell no one but you have to have Lynnette thinking she can trust you for the longest time to were she can tell you anything u got that."Andrew said "ok I just need answers then I'm out."I said we shook hands and looked at the time I walked over to the car and saw Lynnette I gave her a hug and a kiss am I sure I wanted to do this I mean hurt the only girl I loved to get answers for my family ? Isn't family first ? I don't know anymore we got in the car and went home….

P.o.v Henry (the night before and that morning)

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl I saw in the pub from tonight. She was so hot. I was getting hard just thinking about and I couldn't help myself from undressing and laying on my bed and turning on my tv and going to one of the porn channels and took my 5-6" cock in my hnd and rubbed it hard watching the show. I moaned as the girl started to get fucked in the ass. I moaned as I cummed all over my chest. I fell asleep not to long after that.

The next morning, I woke up still naked and went and took a shower and got dressed in a short sleeve t-shirt, shorts and tennis shoes. I had a cup of coffee and left for work. It didn't take that long to get to the high school. I parked my car and went to the classroom. I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. I wrote my name on the board and turned to the class. I saw the girl from the pub last night and couldn't take my eyes away from her. "hello class I'm Mr. Fitz this year we will have some fun I'm not gunna make you guys write alote we r gunna try to have fun in here no problems." I said not looking away from. She told me she was in college. "we will have projects in partners so who is on you left is our partner for the year." I soon, the bell rang for the end of class and I watched as she left with her friends.

Soon it was lunch and I was in my classroom when I heard her voice. "Henry," she said. "You said you were in college," I said not looking up at her. She closed the door and locked it and came over to me. "I never said I was in college. I said that I wanted to teach. Look Henry, I know with you being my teacher, that it is risky, buts it's a risk I'm willing to take. I care about you and I want to be with you. Take this risk with me, Henry. Please," she said. I looked at her. "You're right it is risky, buts its a risk im also willing to take. You are gonna graduate at the end of the year and I won't be your teacher anymore," I said. She smiled and sat on my desk between my legs. "Good now kiss me you fool," she said. I smiled and kissed her.

We stayed there the whole lunch together. I laughed and smiled when she ate most of my food. Too soon, the bell rang for the end of lunch. She kissed my cheek and left my classroom just as her friends came down the hallway. I watched as she went to her locker. The day went on and soon it was the end of the day.I went to my car and left for home.


End file.
